


Without You, I'm Incomplete

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: She heard Kara arouse from her slumber with a content hum. “Mmmm. Morning, baby.” Kara crooned.Cat smiled and turned around in Kara’s arms so that they were facing each other. “Morning, gorgeous.”“Did you sleep well?” Kara asked, pulling Cat tighter against her body.“I dreamed of you, so of course I did.” Cat smiled.Kara smiled back. “Good, because I dreamed of you too.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve written SuperCat, so I hope this is enjoyable!

Waking up in Kara’s arms felt like a fantasy. She’d been doing it for the past year, but she still couldn’t believe it was her reality. Cat smiled as she felt Kara’s breath against her back. She truly did love Kara more than anything else in the world, and now that she was accustomed to sleeping next to her gorgeous Kryptonian, she couldn’t imagine living without having Kara intimately again.

She was no longer the Press Secretary however, that was the only thing that had changed about her situation. She’d moved back to California after she and Kara had started their secret relationship, and she had bought back a part of her old company. She no longer owned the Tribune, Lena  had insisted on keeping keep that, but Cat still owned CatCo Magazine and CatCo TV.

Just a bit over a year ago, Cat had finally gotten drunk enough to call Kara from D.C. She had gone on a huge tirade of all the things she adored about Kara, before Kara landed on her balcony and hugged her. Although Cat had tried her damnedest to kiss Kara that night, Kara had been adamant that she _couldn’t_ kiss Cat because she wasn’t ‘thinking clearly’. Cat smiled as she remembered Kara’s nobility.

The next morning Cat had awoken to a splitting migraine and blurred vision, but Kara had been there to nurse her through it all. She had served her breakfast in bed, and although Cat had been dreading the impending conversation about the night prior, Cat still fell deeper and deeper in love with Kara through the entire day.

Finally, when Cat had eaten, showered, and gotten dressed, Kara sat her down and asked her about the phone call she’d received from Cat. Cat smiled as her mind let her relive that moment like it had been yesterday.

_“Cat, could we talk?” Kara asked nervously._

_“Honestly, Kara. I thought you would show a little more backbone about this entire situation.” Cat snapped, trying her best to deflect. She was terrified about where this conversation was inevitably going to lead and mortified about what she’d done that night. “I was obviously drunk. You should be angry chastising me about my unhealthy drinking habits if nothing else. Not babying me.”_

_Kara frowned and shook her head. “First of all, me telling you to cut back on drinking has never worked in the past, but I’m hoping after today it will. Secondly, you’re deflecting.” Kara said. “You’re scared, and you feel vulnerable, and I know you aren’t used to that as the Queen of All Media, but right now, you’re not the Queen of All Media, you’re Cat Grant, Press Secretary, but you’re still human, and you still have emotions. You can pretend to the world that you’re stone cold and have no emotions except disgust and annoyance, but I can see right through that; and right now, I can see that you’re embarrassed, I can see that you’re angry with yourself, and I can see that you’re scared. What I want you to know, is that if any of what you said was true last night, that I’m honored.”_

_Cat scoffed. Refusing to let her façade fall despite the fact that Kara was giving her hope she knew she shouldn’t have. “You’re honored that I said I wanted you to pin me against a wall and fuck me until I couldn’t breathe?” She asked with a raised brow. “You must have low standards on what constitutes feeling honored, dear.”_

_Kara chuckled and shook her head “That part was a bit… **much** , but the parts about your feelings for me is more of what I was talking about.”_

_“I see.” Cat said, at a loss for words._

_Kara reached out and pushed back a stray strand of Cat’s hair behind her ear, stuttering Cat’s breathing. Kara smiled. “Was it true?” Kara asked._

_Cat gulped. Her façade was crumbling out from under her, but she was desperate to hold onto it. She was too scared of the rejection she was about to face to let it fall. “Which part?” She asked, playing dumb and trying to hold onto the hope she still had for as long as she possibly could._

_“All of it,” Kara responded._

_Cat swallowed. She just needed a few more moments of hope. She knew she would go on to continue to do great things with or without Kara, but she just… wouldn’t feel totally complete while doing it, so for a few more moments… She needed to feel complete. “Please elaborate.” She squeaked out_

_“I want to know about all of it, Cat. Was any of it true? Like, the part where you said you would always get lost in my ‘breathtaking blue eyes’. The part where you said that you left CatCo the first time because you couldn’t handle being around me without being able to call me yours, and the part where you said that you left the second time because you realized that those feelings were never going away. Or, the part where you professed your undying love for me and said that even from clear across the country, you still craved me. Was it all a drunken miscommunication, or was it all true?”_

_Cat let a single tear fall from her eyes. She wiped it away immediately, embarrassed at the thought of crying of Kara in **front** of Kara. Crying over Kara was something that she only ever did in private, and the fact that she was doing it in the presence of the **one** person she wanted to see her do so the least, irritated her. “Yes.” She said in shame. “Everything I said last night was the truth.” She lowered her head and closed her eyes. “If you want to cut all ties with me after this point, I understand. I know that I’m twenty years your senior, and I’m not the best looki-,”._

_Cat was cut off with a surprise kiss from Kara that took her breath away. Her eyes went wide, her heart thudded relentlessly in her chest, and it took her a moment to realize that it was **actually** happening. She kissed back fervently, hoping that she could convey all of the emotions she felt for Kara in a single kiss. Hoping that this wasn’t some experimental kiss for Kara to decide whether she felt the same or not, and if it was, that Cat’s emotions pouring out into the kiss would be enough to entice Kara to give her a chance._

_When Kara pulled away, Cat’s hope was at the highest it had ever been when she saw Kara’s smile. “You have no idea how long I wanted to do that,” Kara said huskily before she leaned in again._

Cat chuckled nostalgically at the memory. That one drunken phone call had given her everything she’d dreamt of for so long. She was utterly grateful that she’d been dumb enough to make it. Her heart warmed as she listened to Kara’s light snore and she just couldn’t fight down the pure joy in her soul. After all the failed and mess divorces and relationships, Cat finally had everything she’d ever dreamed of.

Carter was successful in college, Adam had a wife and two beautiful children, and Cat didn’t have to worry about either of them because they were strong, feminist men with great futures ahead of them, so all she had to do was enjoy being their mother, and relish being Kara’s secret girlfriend.

Cat and Kara had talked many times about going public, but in the end, they’d always agreed to stay private. After all, it was really no one’s business but theirs. Plus, Cat liked not having to share her personal relationship to the public for a change, and it gave her an extra sense of security.

A few moments later, she heard Kara arouse from her slumber with a content hum. “Mmmm. Morning, baby.” Kara crooned.

Cat smiled and turned around in Kara’s arms so that she was facing Kara. “Morning, gorgeous.”

“Did you sleep well?” Kara asked, pulling Cat tighter against her body.

“I dreamed of you, so of course I did.” Cat smiled.

Kara smiled back. “Good, because I dreamed of you too.” She said.

“Oh? What were we doing?” She asked with a salacious smirk.

Kara bit her lip and looked down shyly. “We were team mates on game night. We were beating Alex and Sam 30-10.”

Cat chuckled. “Well, now we know _that’s_ a dream.” She said. “If we were at game night together they would definitely suspect something between us.”

Kara shook her head and abruptly sat up. “But, why would it matter if they suspected, or even if they _knew,_ Cat? Don’t you think it’s about time we finally tell them? Tell the _world_? It’s been over a year.”

Cat sat up and frowned. She knew that Kara had been hinting at going public for a while now, but she had certainly not expected this sort of reaction to this. “Kara, we’ve talked about this. We decided that it would be easier to just keep things private.”

Kara shook her head. “No, no! _You_ decided that all on your own. You shut me down every single time I try to bring it up, and I have to either accept that and move on or risk you blowing up at me. But, I’m tired of this. I’m tired of our conversations being one sided. I want to talk about this like adults.”

Cat hated the pain in Kara’s voice, hated that this was all because of her; and she wanted to make it all go away, but she couldn’t let them go public… she just _couldn’t_. It was too much of a risk. “Kara, I understand that this may be frustrating, but I’m just not ready to go public with our relationship yet.”

Kara looked at her incredulously. “And when will you be, Cat? Because if you aren’t ready to tell people about us after a year, it sort of seems like you might never be ready.”

“I don’t know, Kara,” Cat admitted, she felt the tension between them, and she wanted it to go away. She loved Kara, and she could feel her slipping right out of her hands. “I might never be ready, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you, because I do. You mean everything to me.”

“If I meant everything to you, why are you so afraid of letting people know that? We haven’t been on _one_ date, Cat. We’ve never been out together in public, hell you don’t even speak to me at work. So, what am I supposed to believe? Because right now, I feel like an exclusive booty call to you.”

Cat shook her head furiously. “No! _God_ no, Kara! You know that I’m in love with you! You know how jealous I get when Brainy or Lena flirt with you. I hate when they do that! It’s infuriating.”

Kara laughed humorlessly. “Is it? Well, if you would let me tell them that I’m you and I are together they’d stop.”

Cat’s heart burned. She couldn’t let people know that Kara was her girlfriend. Cat knew that Kara would eventually grow tired of her, and when she did, she’d inevitably break Cat’s heart, she didn’t want to be mocked in the tabloids for months, if not _years_ after her young, talented, and _gorgeous_ girlfriend left her for someone more attractive and more sensitive. “Kara, I just… I _can’t_. I like the way things are right now between us.”

Tears fell from Kara’s eyes, and Cat’s heart burned. She reached out and tried to wipe them from Kara’s face, but Kara moved so that Cat couldn’t touch her. “Why?” She asked, her voice utterly heartbroken. “Why don’t you want people to know that we’re together?”

Cat couldn’t fight the tears she felt. “I-I don’t know. I’m just not ready, okay?”

Kara’s bottom lip quivered, and she shook her head. “No, it’s not this time, Cat.” She said in a shaky voice. “I’ve been patient, I haven’t pushed, and I’ve respected all of your demands… But you’ve always given me hope that you would _eventually_ be ready. So, I’ve waited, but it seems like now, you’ll never be ready, and I can’t do this anymore.” She said as she stood up and began to get dressed.

Cat’s eyes widened as panic set in. “Kara! You are most _certainly_ not done with this relationship!” She said authoritatively, refusing to show just how devastated she was after hearing Kara say those words.

Kara pulled her shirt from the night before over her head and fixed Cat with a heartbroken expression. “That’s the problem, Cat. This _isn’t_ a relationship.”

Kara walked over to Cat who was still naked in the bed, and hugged her. Cat hugged back confusedly as her heart ripped itself in two… Kara was breaking up with her. “Please, Kara. I don’t want this to end.” Cat said, finally giving in and letting her emotions show. “I love you.”

When Kara pulled away, she looked down at Cat and shook her head sadly. “I love you too, Cat. But I want more. I want to build a future together. I want to go on real dates; I don’t want to have to keep dividing my time up between you, my family, and my friends. I want to share it all with you, but you don’t want that. You’re too ashamed of me to ever share our relationship with the people closest to us, and especially not to the world.”

Cat realized that this really was the end, and she shook her head as tears began to fall rapidly. “Stop it!” She begged. “I’m not ashamed of you, Kara. I’m not!”

“Then why don’t you want more from our relationship?” Kara asked sadly.

Cat was torn, Kara was being so open about this; she was so willing to listen, to understand, but Cat knew that telling Kara her reasoning would just make things worse. “I’m just not ready yet.” She cried. “Please, Kara. Don’t end this.”

Kara shook her head, tears falling once again. “I’m sorry Cat, I want more.” She said in a broken voice. “I’ll see you at work on Monday.”

Kara pulled away and walked over to her side of the bed. She picked up her keys and purse before walking towards the door.

Cat’s heart yearned for Kara to just _stay_. So, she made one last feeble attempt. She stood up from the bed, baring herself to Kara once more. “Please, Kara. Just… _stay_.”

Kara turned around and smiled sadly. “I have, Cat… I’ve stayed, and I’ve stayed, and I’ve stayed. For an entire _year_. I can’t do it anymore. I’m sorry.” She said. She wiped her tears away and met Cat’s eyes one last time. “I really did love you, Cat… But we just want different things.”

And with that, she disappeared.

Cat stumbled back towards the bed and fell down on it. Her heart was broken, and her soul was crushed. She’d just lost her happily ever after in a matter of moments, all because she was an insecure idiot.

She cried tears of utter despair; she couldn’t find it in herself to care that the tears were smearing what was left of her make up onto her expensive white sheets. Kara was gone… and now, for the first time in over a year, she felt the void that only Kara could fill, creep back into her soul.

She was once again, incomplete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended to write a second chapter, but the mood struck me, and this is the result! I hope you enjoy!

Cat thought that in time, Kara would come around, and they could talk through everything. That Cat could explain to her exactly why things couldn’t be the way they both wanted, and that they could go back to the way they used to be, but it had been over a week, and Kara was still avoiding her like the plague.

Brokenhearted couldn’t even begin to describe how Cat was feeling. Kara had switched up her entire schedule just so that Cat wouldn’t know where she was. She changed her eating habits, was never home, and even Supergirl’s patrol route had been altered, so now Cat had absolutely no chance of seeing Kara….

So, today she was even more bitter with her newest assistant, and she drank just a bit more than she normally did. Her typing was a bit more aggressive, and her tone with her board members was indubitably harsher. She knew all of this, and yet she couldn’t do a single thing to stop it… Only Kara could turn Cat’s entire demeanor around now, but she was nowhere to be found.

 

**XXX**

After a month of trying to seek out Kara, but failing miserably; Cat finally got her first glimpse of the hero, and time seemed to stop for her… Kara was headed straight to her, with a paper in her hand and an emotionless expression on her face.

Cat’s heart tripled its speed, and she couldn’t help the hope that overwhelmed her, and no doubt made it onto her face. She stood up immediately as Kara entered her office without even knocking. “Kara!” She said, more relieved and gleeful than she intended for it to come out at work; but she couldn’t help it… that’s exactly how she was feeling. “To what do I owe this marvelous surprise?”

Kara offered a terse smile in response before handing Cat the paper she had been holding. “Lena has asked me to go to Argo City and do a piece on Supergirl and Superman’s origins. I have agreed, but that means that even though I’m getting paid, Lena still owns the Tribune, so I’m technically not _working_ and have to request time off. But since I haven’t used any vacation days in the past four years, I don’t see why that should be a problem.”

Cat looked at the paper, and her heart sank. She knew that Kara wasn’t _actually_ going there on assignment… she was going to Argo City for leisure, or more directly to get away from _Cat,_ but didn’t want to admit it… and the fact that she felt the need to lie to Cat after ignoring her for over a month angered her to no end. She crumpled up the paper in her hand. “Really _Kiera_ , after all we’ve been through, the least I deserve is the truth.”

Kara’s face stood neutral. “Miss. Grant, I assure you I have no idea what you’re talking about. I just need you to sign the paper so I can give it to HR and start packing.”

Cat ground her teeth and grabbed Kara’s arm, and tried to pull her towards the balcony so that they could talk about this and Cat could talk some sense into her, but Kara’s once pliant body stood firm in position, taking Cat by surprise. She turned and looked back at Kara, and found that her emotionless expression was still there, and Cat felt the cold, hard realization that Kara wasn’t coming back to her hit her like a double-decker bus. Kara was really and truly done with their relationship.

She swallowed back the tears; refusing to break her ‘no crying at work’ policy; instead, she went back to her desk and uncrumpled the paper. She then grabbed a pair of her reading glasses and looked over the paper, realizing that Kara didn’t plan on just going for a week or two… she planned to go for three _months_.

Her heart burned at the thought of not seeing Kara for so long… at the thought of Kara going off to an entirely different planet and leaving things the way they were between them… But she took one look into Kara’s fiery, determined eyes and realized that whether Cat allowed her to go or not, Kara was going to leave… And if Cat fired her (which she could never get herself to do) she’d just ask Lena for a job at the tribune, and would instantly get a job with a much better salary than CatCo already gave her.

So, although it broke her heart… she signed the Vacation Time Approval slip and handed it back to Kara. “I hope that you enjoy your time.” Cat croaked out through a tear-swollen throat. “Stay safe.”

Kara’s callous façade broke for just a moment so that Cat could see a glimpse of the pain Kara was feeling before smiling sadly and nodding. “Thank you, Miss. Grant.” She said, before turning and walking away.

As soon as Kara left her office, Cat packed up her own things left for the day and cried all the way back to her penthouse.

 

**XXX**

It was just after 7 and she was sitting in her robe, with her puffy and teary eyes staring down into her third glass of scotch when her phone rang and she saw her oldest son’s name pop up on her screen. She smiled despite herself; she was so grateful that he had finally given her the opportunity to be the mother to him that she’d always wanted to be.

She cleared her throat, hoping to disguise the fact that she had just been crying, and then answered the call. “Adam! Darling, I’m so glad you called. I was just thinking of you.” She said in what she hoped was a cheerful tone.

Apparently, her attempt to sound cheerful failed, because the first thing he said in return was. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Cat pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She couldn’t lie to Adam, she’d promised him long ago that she’d never do so again, but she also couldn’t come right out and tell Adam about her and Kara’s ended relationship… If he knew what she’d done with **his** _ex girlfriend_ , things could be ruined between them as well as her and Kara for breaching her trust. So, she found a happy medium. “Romance problems, but you don’t need to worry.”

There was a long pause, so long, in fact, that Cat thought they had lost connection for a moment before Adam sighed. “It’s Kara, isn’t it?”

Cat’s heart stuttered. Had she truly been so obvious? “What on Earth would make you think that?” She deadpanned.

Cat could practically hear the eye roll on the other end of the line. “Mom, you talk about her constantly, and whenever you do your whole face is one big smile. It’s not hard to miss. I think I knew even back when I first met her that you two were in love. It just took me a while to accept it. I’m pretty sure I always knew that’s why nothing ever really happened between her and I.”

Cat swallowed, trying to process everything her eldest son was saying. “D-does… Carter?”

Adam chuckled. “Of course he knows. He’s far more perceptive than I am.”

“And you two… aren’t mad? Or disgusted?” Cat asked in bewilderment.

“It took some adjusting to, but no. Neither of us is mad or grossed out. We just want you to be happy.” He admitted. “But from the way it sounds, you fucked it up and aren’t so very happy at the moment.”

 “What makes you think that _I’m_ the one that messed things up?” She asked in defiance.

“Because I know you,” Adam said, not unkindly, but matter-of-factly.

Cat nodded into the phone before taking a swig of her scotch. “ _Fine_.” She resigned. “So maybe, I refused to go public after being together in secret for over a year, so she finally broke it off with me a month ago. And _maybe_ today I realized that she doesn’t have any intention of getting back together.”

“Why wouldn’t you go public?” Adam asked in what sounded like genuine confusion. “It’s not like you to not grab life by the horns and live it to the fullest.”

Cat sighed. “With her, it’s not that simple. The press would destroy us… _especially_ her. and I wasn’t so sure about yours or Carter’s reactions… There’s just so much political red tape and I want to protect her from it all… Not to mention, that in time, she would fall out of love with me anyway once she realized just how wide our age gap is.”

There was another long pause, before Adam finally spoke. “You know, you should probably tell this to Kara and let her make the final decision then.”

Deep down, Cat knew that her son was right… But fear had a tight, cold grip on her heart, and she couldn’t accept it. “She’d never look at me the same.”

“Well, how does she look at you right now?” Adam asked. “It doesn’t sound like she’s looking at you the way you want her to anymore, anyway.”

And that was it… Her son, who she had been afraid of upsetting with her relationship with Kara, had just given her the final push she needed to finally face Kara. “For once, dear… You’re right. Thank you.” She said, to which Adam only cackled and hung up.

Although Cat had been trying fruitlessly for the past month to find Kara and talk to her, Cat now knew that Kara was going to be home packing for her trip to Argo; so she texted her driver and got ready to head over to Kara’s place. Cat had finally decided that instead of trying to convince Kara to start up their secret relationship once more, Cat was going to face her fears and was finally going to lay everything out in the open for Kara. She was going to be 100% honest. Something she’d been too afraid to be for the longest time.

 

**XXX**

Cat knocked on Kara’s loft door fifteen minutes later, her heart was thudding rapidly in her chest, her mind was swirling with worst case scenarios, but she refused to break down. She was Cat fucking Grant… the Queen of All Media. She could handle this…

At least that’s what she thought until Kara Danvers opened her door and stared at her with a blank expression. “Miss. Grant?” She asked, confusion palpable in her tone.

Cat’s heart ached. “Don’t call me that, Kara… _Please_.”

Kara didn’t budge. “What are you doing here, Miss. Grant?”

“I came to talk to you… about us.” Cat admitted. “There are some things that I should tell you, I need to explain my side, because you deserve an explanation, and I can’t bear to think of you going thousands of light years away while you still hate me, without me at least _trying_ to make things better between us. Because I can’t keep going with the way things are. I miss you, Kara.”

Kara rose a skeptical eyebrow but stepped aside and allowed Cat to enter. Cat did so immediately and turned around once in the middle of the living room, unsure of where to go, and hating the feeling of alienation… Kara’s home used to feel like it was her home as well, and now she didn’t even feel _welcomed_ in it. It cracked her heart just a little bit more.

“So, what is it you want to say?” Kara asked as she took a seat and stared at Cat who finally took a seat on the couch opposite Kara. “First, I want to start off by apologizing.”

Kara looked at her in genuine confusion. “An apology for which part, exactly?” She asked, not unkindly… just puzzled and wary.

“All of it.” Cat admitted. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I was scared sooner.”

Kara raised her brows in disbelief. “Catherine Jane Grant afraid of me? That seems highly implausible.”

Cat sighed and lowered your head. “I’m also sorry you don’t realize how much I love you.” She admitted. “I should have shown you more when I had the chance instead of rushing you out the door every morning.”

At that, Kara perked up, but she still was visibly guarding herself. “What are you trying to say, Cat?”

Cat let out a grounding breath and then began. “There was a multitude of reasons I kept refusing to go public about us, Kara.” She began and watched as Kara became even more guarded than before. “There was the fact that Adam once had feelings for you, and I was afraid of ruining my relationship with him. Then there was the fact that the tabloids would eat us, especially you, to shreds if we did go public; calling me a cougar, and you a gold digger that only made it because you slept your way up the food chain. (Which is not even the slightest bit true.)” She reassured. “Then there’s the fact that the entire time we were together, I was waiting for you to realize that I’m old enough to be your mother and break up with me. Or was waiting for me to gain one too many wrinkles and then for you to stop being attracted to me, which would also lead to you dumping me… and I didn’t want to go through a humiliating public break up either… because losing you would be devastating enough, but losing you and seeing people mocking me in the news about it? That might be enough to end me altogether.” She admitted. “I wasn’t hiding you because I was ashamed… I was hiding you because I was scared… of _so many_ things. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else, Kara and this past month without you in my life has been excruciating. I know that I hurt you, and I know that my excuses don’t make up for the entire year I _kept_ hurting you, but I’m hoping you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and at least let me back in your life as a friend again… You don’t have to decide right now. You can go and enjoy Argo and contemplate everything; I just needed you to know that I wasn’t using you; that the past year with you has meant everything to me, and the only thing about our relationship that I regret is not going public with you when I had the chance.”

Kara stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face. “You are one of the most confident people I’ve ever met.”

Cat sighed and nodded. “ _God,_ Kara…” She paused trying to gather her words so that she didn’t say anything she didn’t mean and make this all worse. “ _Yes_ , I am more confident than most.” She admitted. “But that doesn’t mean I have _no_ insecurities, Kara.”

Kara clenched her jaw. “If that’s the case, why didn’t you just talk to me so we could work through them together?”

Cat crossed her arms and looked to the floor, meeting Kara’s eyes while admitting all of this was making her feel incredibly vulnerable; even more so than she was accustomed to when she was around Kara. “I’m not good at this, so please just bear with me.” She sighed.

Kara’s emotionless expression softened, and she nodded.

“When I’m with you, I feel complete, and I’ve never felt that way before. So… It makes me scared. Scared that I’m going to fuck it up, because that’s what I’ve done with almost every significant relationship in my life, including with my eldest son until you showed up and saved our relationship then too. I don’t feel worthy of you. I was a monstrous bitch to you for the longest time because I was so scared of how I felt for you, and I’m _so much_ older than you, Kara… I will never understand how you could ever want to be with me. I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. So, yes… With you, I feel very insecure; not because of _anything_ that you have done, but because I know that you could do so much better than me.”

“Cat, I-…” She sighed defeatedly and shook her head. “There are so many things wrong with what you’ve said that I don’t know where to begin.” Kara said sadly.

She walked over to the couch and sat down, gesturing for Cat to sit down in the chair across from it. Cat did as requested, and crossed her legs and arms. She was assuming that things were going in the right direction if Kara offering her a seat was anything to go by. “For starters, Cat, we never actually got to talk about how our relationship would affect either of us professionally, but I had already thought of a solution to that issue long before we broke up.” Kara said with a sly smile. “I had planned on going to work for the Tribune if we ever went public, because that would negate all rumors, and neither of us would look bad professionally. Lena owns the Tribune, and very badly wants me to be her chief editor anyway. I’ve been wanting to say yes, but because we were together I didn’t want you to feel like I was betraying you. Now though, I’m most likely going to go for it.”

Cat frowned. She didn’t like that Kara felt as if Cat would hold her back from following her dreams. “So, are you _really_ going to Argo to do a story on it?”

Kara chuckled and nodded. “Yes, I am… but that’ll only be a short bit of the time I’m there. The rest of the time I’m going to relax with my mom and get reacquainted with my roots. I haven’t had much time to do that yet, and I’ve been craving to do it for years now, so I figured that the Argo City piece would be the perfect excuse.”

Cat smiled sadly and nodded. “You deserve a break more than any other person on this planet, Kara. I’m glad you are finally taking time for yourself.”

Kara offered Cat a half-smile. “Thank you.” She replied softly before switching back to her seriousness. “But I’m not finished.” She said. “You’re also wrong about your age and mortality being an issue. _Yes_ , here on Earth I will live for thousands, if not _millions_ of years, but… There are ways around human mortality. They’re advanced, and they’re Kryptonian methods, but Clark did it for Lois, and I planned to do it to my spouse as well. I’ve already done it for Alex… because I can’t fathom life without her.” She announced. “It completely stops human aging, and rejuvenates tissue and muscle just as fast as Kryptonian bodies. The human wouldn’t have any superpowers (to Alex’s dismay), but their aging would all but stop for thousands of years, making their lifespan just as long as a Kryptonian’s under a yellow sun, and if or when it stops working, it’s reusable, meaning there are no worries about it failing.”

Cat’s heart walloped in her chest as relief hit her. “Which means… I wouldn’t get any more wrinkles, and you’d keep being attracted to me.”

Kara frowned and shook her head as she let out a noise of pure exasperation. “That’s another thing you got wrong.”

Cat’s relief turned into confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I’ve always been attracted to you, Cat,” Kara stated sincerely. “I could see through your façade and straight into your heart every time you insulted me. I could tell you never meant them, and that you hated saying it. I never took your ‘abuse’ to heart except during the Siobhan incident… but we’ve moved passed that now. My point is, I’ve been attracted to your strength, independence, courage, work ethic, and confidence for six years, and that’s never going to change. I’m attracted to your personality and heart… Your body is just a (very sexy) bonus.”

Cat blushed (she would never admit to it, even if tortured) but she blushed… “Well… That’s magnificent to hear.” She replied with a timid smile. “But, there still lies an underlying question.”

Kara raised her eyebrow inquisitively. “And what might that be?”

“Where does this leave us?” Cat asked she was nervous, but she tried to hide it as much as she possibly could.

Kara smiled sadly. “I think it leaves us as two people who love each other dearly, that need a little bit of time away from each other to work some things out before deciding where to go from here.”

Cat nodded, she hated to admit it, but Kara was right… They did need to sort through some things before they rekindled their relationship. She stood up, refusing to pity herself. This wasn’t Kara telling her _no_. This was Kara saying, ‘Maybe in time,’, and that was something she could work with. She began heading for the door. “Well, darling. _Do_ enjoy your time back home.” She said with a genuine smile. “Tell your mother I said hi, and that I look forward to meeting her someday.”

Kara smiled and stood up as well. She walked over to Cat and embraced her. “Thank you, Cat.  I will see you when I get back.”

Cat returned the embrace and let a single tear fall from her eye. She wiped it away instantly and pulled back. “Well, you’d better.” She said with a loving smile.

Kara chuckled tearfully at that and opened the door for Cat, and with one last longing look, they both said their farewells.

Their conversation hadn’t gone the way Cat hoped, but it had gone _much_ better than she had feared, and she had hope that they could overcome this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed! 💕
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @SuperCatKarlena
> 
> and Instagram @whimsy_neptune

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this heartbreaking ride. ❤️


End file.
